Reunions
by darkman2003
Summary: Vyse meets up with Drachma, and more characters popup! In the middle of the night in Nasrad, someone is aching for a fight with Vyse.


Chapter Two: Reunions

Vyse and his crew are in Nasrad. The heat is enormous, and even though they have been in Nasrad no longer than five minutes, they are beginning to sweat. "Oh moons, please give me the strength to survive these deserts for our stay here." prayed Fina. "Don't worry about it. We will talk to Drachma in a cool place. Nothing is too good for my sweet'ems Fina." smiles Vyse. "Thank you very much Vyse." thanks Fina as she kisses Vyse on the cheek. "Oh, aren't the two of you cute." smiles Vigoro. "Yeah, you two are closer to each other than Enrique is with an airbag." says Aika with a laugh. "AIKA!!! WILL YOU STOP REMINDING ME OF THAT?!" yells someone behind her back. Aika turns her back to see Enrique accompanied by Moegi, and Belleza. "Enrique!" playfully yells Aika with a quick hug to Enrique. "You're back! Hey... uhhh... why is Belleza with you?" asks Aika. "I was on my new flagship, The Delphinus II, when I saw you're ship. I decided to follow you. I wanted to inform you that Valua is currently reconstructed. Belleza is the commander of the Valuan armada." says Enrique. "Well, I wanted to come here in a professional way but because of you reminding me of what happened three years ago, I feel like a fool." sighs Enrique. "Oh. Sorry, Enrique. You know I was just playing around with you." smiles Aika after she pats Enrique's back. "I'm sure it is alright Aika." smiles Moegi. "King Enrique is right. I am the commander of the Valuan Armada. I accompanied King Enrique so I may speak with Vigoro." stated Belleza. Vigoro and Belleza walked inside the sailor's guild together. "So what was it that you wanted to tell me Belleza?" asks Vigoro. Belleza's eyes begin to look more focused as she took a deep breath. "As commander of the Valuan Armada, I would personally like you to be admiral for the first fleet of the Valuan Armada." states Belleza. "Wow, that is quite an honor. Thank you but I will have to think about it. You know that I like being admiral because I like to fight but three years ago after I lost in a fight against Vyse, Aika, Fina, and Gilder, I said that I would become an Air Pirate. I'll tell you what. It is getting to be dark in Nasrad. We should stay in the inn, and I will tell you my decision in the morning." professionally speaks Vigoro. "Very well then." speaks Belleza.

Vyse watches as Drachma gets out of the Little Jack, and is walking towards Vyse. "So Drachma. How are y-"says Vyse until he is interrupted by Drachma. "It is getting late boy. Let's take the inn, and I will tell you some important information in the morning.

Vyse, Fina, Drachma, Vigoro, Belleza, and King Enrique begin to enter the area of Nasrad. Upon entry, the group is starting to be surrounded. "Valuan thugs, get out of this area!" yells a Nasrean guard. "Wait wait wait. Hold on there a second. The Valuans were not the bad guys. It was the old Valuan Armada. The Valuan Armada under the rule of Galcian. Belleza is currently the commander of the Valuan Armada. She was an old admiral, and he despised violence. She is merciful but has a lot of technology at her feet which could beat any other army. I do feel like I should take blame because I was a Valuan prince at the time. Well, since I am now King of Valua, I would personally like to apologize on behalf of our race in the present and past." says Enrique as he reached into his pocket and gave a guard a bag of about ten pieces of gold. "Inside that bag are doubloon coins. Each of those coins is worth 25,000 gold. This should be more than enough to reconstruct this city, and the extra coins are our way of apologizing." explains Enrique with his head down. "Stay right there while I talk to the Nasultan!" yells a guard while the other guard is staying with the group momentarily. Fifteen minutes later the guard who left to speak with the Nasultan came back. "You are now able to freely walk around the city of Nasr. Have a nice day." says the guard. The group sighs in relief as they walk to the inn. "Hello. I'm sorry but we don't have enough beds for all of you. There are seven of you, and I am afraid that we only have four beds." apologizes the manager of the inn. "Do not worry; I have brought two sleeping bags." smiles Fina as she brings out three sleeping bags. "You are the best!" exclaims Vyse as he kisses her. "Very well, the cost is 240 gold." says the manager of the inn. Enrique pays for everyone, and he is then thanked. Vyse, King Enrique, and Vigoro drew straws to decide who has to sleep on the sleeping bag. King Enrique and Drachma lost and is setting up his bed. In the other room, Aika, Fina, and Belleza is drawing straws as well. Aika lost and is complaining. After ten minutes, the group is asleep.

3:00 AM

Fina walks into Vyse's room and puts her hand on his shoulder trying to wake him up. Vyse rotates from sleeping on his stomach to his back. "No...um... sky skardis...you can't...evade... me... fore...ver..." mumbles Vyse in his sleep. Fina keeps putting her arm on Vyse's shoulder but he won't stir. Fina thinks for a while, and she finally knows what she needs to do to wake him up. Fina puts her lips on Vyse and passionately kisses him. Vyse begins to wake up, and looks at Fina. "Vyse, I hear something..." whispers Fina. "Huh? It's probably nothing. Hey, tell you what. I will walk outside with you, and show you that everything is safe. While I am alive, nothing will hurt you." whispers Vyse as he kisses Fina. Fina kisses back as she walks with Vyse outside. "Thank you." thanks Fina. As soon as Vyse gets outside, a ninja star almost hits Vyse. Fina yells. "Hey, there's a piece of paper attached to this weapon." says Vyse, "Hmmm... let's take a look at what it says.. Meet us at the deck immediately. Do not bring help." says Vyse by reading the letter. "Fina, you stay here. This is too dangerous for you, and I don't want you hurt!" yells Vyse. "No, Vyse. I am the only one who has the power of Lunar Winds. I am the only one who can heal you. I must accompany you." states Fina. "Alright!" yells Vyse as they both run up to the decks.

"So... You have come." with a growl voice speaks the mysterious ninja. "What is the meaning of this!" yells Vyse, Immediately, the ninja throws a ninja star at Vyse. Vyse catches it easily. Vyse powers up and cuts the ninja a few times with his cutlass and jumps high into the air. "CUTLASS FURY!" yells Vyse as he attacks the enemy with one final slash. The enemy doesn't seem to be affected that much. Fina begins to focus. Vyse begins to use a crystales box on the ninja, and Fina focused once more. The ninja started to throw an exploding bomb on Vyse which nearly knocked him unconscious. Next, Fina began to use a sacrulen crystal on Vyse, and Vyse used Pirate's Wrath on the ninja. The ninja is currently at half health power. The ninja started to use an exploding bomb on Fina, which actually have knocked her unconscious. "YOU MONSTER!" yells Vyse as he musters up every spell power he has in his body and performs a Rain of Swords attack. The ninja still has one third of his health left. The ninja used an exploding bomb on Vyse which left him at 1 Health Power. Vyse used a Electres attack on the ninja, barely hurting him. The ninja was about to finish Vyse off until a voice appeared. "C'mon. Dance for me!" yells the figure. The figure then shoots the ninja ten times, knocking the ninja unconscious. The mysterious figure then ties the unconscious ninja and shoves him the Nasrean prison cell.

The figure steps out of the dark. The figure then is known as Gilder. "Gilder!" yells Vyse. Vyse tries to move towards Gilder but his body hurts. "Catch." says Gilder as he throws a sacrulen crystal, and a riselem crystal. Vyse begins to use a sacrulen crystal. Once he is healed, he begins to use the riselem crystal on Fina. Fina begins to stir. Vyse then crouches down near Fina and kisses her. "Are you okay?" asks Fina while kissing her like there is no tomorrow. "Ouch. I've been better." whines Fina while kissing back. "I haven't seen you for a while Vyse. How long have you two been going out? I really expected you to like Aika more." wonders Gilder. "I have been going out with Fina for about half a year. Me and Aika? It would never work. Aika is way to competitive for me. She would be much better for Vigoro." laughs Vyse. "Thank you Gilder for saving us. I do not have an extra sleeping bad but would you like to sleep in Vyse's bed while Vyse sleeps in mine?" asks Fina. "Yeah... sure... uhhh... you two are like that?" asks Gilder. Fina, still being relatively new to the land of Arcadia, had no clue to what Gilder was talking about. "No! We are in love, but it's under control!" nervously yells Vyse. "Alright Alright. I didn't know." smiles Gilder. After the conversation, Gilder sleeps in Vyse's bed, and Vyse sleeps in Fina's bed with Fina.

8:00 AM

Vyse has just wakened up to Aika's yelling. "VYSE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING WITH FINA?!" yells Aika. "Uhhh... Do you have to yell so loud? Gilder came during the night, and there was no room in the guy's room. I don't suppose you would want Drachma sleeping in you're sleeping bag?" asks Vyse. Aika freezes. "WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" yells Aika. With that yell, Fina just woke up. "Uhhh... What is the yelling for?" asks Aika. "Good morning sweet heart. I trust you had a good sleep?" asks Vyse. "Yes, thank you." thanks Fina. Fina and Aika kiss as Fina moves her hair to the back of her head. "You two kiss too much..." sighs Aika.


End file.
